The invention relates to tertiary amides of 4-amino-2-ureidopyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid and their acid addition salts. In particular, the invention relates to substituted 4-amino-2(imidazolidin-2-on-1-yl)pyrimidine-5-N-(fluoroalkyl)-N-(substitut ed)phenylcarboxamides and their acid addition salts.
The use of 4-amino-2-ureidopyrimidine-5-N-(alkyl-N-phenyl)carboxamides to treat adiposity and disorders of lipid metabolism has been described cf. European Patent 0 557 879!. However, the tolerability of the 4-amino-2-ureidopyrimidine-5-carboxamides proposed as pharmaceuticals in European Patent 0 557 879 is not entirely satisfactory. Thus, these substances show cytotoxic effects at higher doses, and such side effects are undesirable in therapeutic uses. Therefore, there exists in the art an unmet need for non-toxic compounds that are useful in treating adiposity and disorders of lipid metabolism.